Legends of Mobius
by Darkmoon
Summary: We have read many things about the imaginary worlds; Pokemon, Zelda, Mobius. But whom knows everything about any one object? Using a team of dedicated fans, I compiled this information, and will soon be finishing this volume.


Legends of Mobius;

These legends are based on my fanfic Other Worlds and Beyond.

Some of them are historically true (Following Mobian, Hyrulian and the time of Mossflower of course.) Some of them have come from my imagination, which means they are soon to be used in one of me next fanfics.

Power Rings

The power rings were used in the great wars to power certain machines. Some of the trained heroes could use their power to channel magical powers. Only the Chosen Ones could channel the energy correctly, though.

The knowledge of power rings was lost for a long time after 1234, until Sonic the Hedgehog received his first power ring, in Robotropolis, in the diner of his Uncle Chuck, when he was still 9 years old.

Power rings are believed to be physical manifestations of the energy of the Chaos Emeralds.

Some of them can change in color, providing the keeper of the ring knows what he/she is doing.

By selecting a color, the ring will only be able to summon powers related to that color.

(E.g: Black, Darkness, Blue, water, etc…)

Some Power Rings have been affected directly by the climate they are in, and are capable of affecting certain aspects of the landscape. A 3000-year-old power ring was found unused, in the middle of a jungle. After being activated by an evil Magi named Ongar, the Power flashed dark and burned down the jungle, creating the arid atmosphere of what is known now as the great unknown.

There are certain beliefs of Super Rings, hidden somewhere in different areas. There is a theory one of them is to be found in the Mobian Ocean, in the emerald deep, but nothing concrete has been offered as to the truth of this Super Ring.

The Frenan scientist Ant'Uin proposed the first theory of power rings to being able to power certain war machines. Using them to channel power through a catapult was what stopped the marauders of the black empire Slum to defeat the Mobian army as they were stranded on a deserted island.

Another idea was to merge certain power rings together to produce a perfect weapon.

The project failed because of the lack of knowledge about power rings. The other problem was that they Arch-Magi scientists had no idea what kind of energy was needed to produce such a fusion. 

Many superstitions were founded on the day of a Rob-Cha. In some temples, it was frequent that power shortages changed the metabolism of the rings. Some beliefs go that the rings then become 'evil', and capable of being used for bad deeds. This theory has not been proven.

Finally, one of the most interesting theories was to place the power rings as jewels, in belts and scabbards. Some effects were that the ornaments became somewhat potent to summon magic.

Chaos Emeralds

The Chaos Emeralds are one of the greatest energy sources known to any creature.

Many small versions of these artifacts are greatly potent of magic and spells. The primal magic though, comes only from 7 known emeralds. There are expectations to be at least 15 left in the world now. One of them is the master emerald. This one is the most powerful, being able to conduct any type of magic with great effect. In the history of Mobius, the Master Emerald has been used as a weapon. It was first found in an old temple, guarded by warrior monks.

It's resting place is now the Floating Islands, for now only its awesome power can keep the island afloat, and steering it along the Mobian Coast.

Some shards of it are broken every now and then, but it has the innate ability of regeneration.

The emerald were used by warriors to summon their inner strength, but such as power rings, only the Chosen Ones can correctly wield the power they confer.

The emeralds all have assigned colors and powers:

Blue: The power of water, spells, control over marine life, close to the master emerald possibility to create a Tsunami.

Red: Control over fire, some hot-blooded animals, fire-ball spells.

Green: Control over vegetation, flowers and other types of plants, 

Black: Control over earth, land creatures, earthquake-related powers

Grey: Control over the winds, flying creatures, whirlwind attacks

Yellow: Control over the stars, many space creatures (E.g the Galactic Whales)

White: Control over ice, polar and cold animals, a huge variety of ice spells.

As you can see, this list is quite small. Many other large emeralds are probable to be found in the next years, offering a broad choice of magic in general.

The Core of Magic

The core of magic is one of the most interesting legends in Mobius, and also one of the most discussed among scientists. A theory exists of somehow a gigantic source of magic supplying the whole universe with magic. Something this size would take up about fifteen galaxies alone. 

Nothing much is known about it, just that some theories proclaim that the chaos emeralds created the core itself, which would tend to prove the incredible power behind these gems.

A popular belief is that everything has a dark side.

Therefore, there are many thoughts about there being a huge concentration of nega-energy contained somewhere in the universe.

Another fascinating story recounts the adventures of an unknown warrior, fighting against his archenemy, the wizard Matrix. Matrix was supposed to have been affected by the dark side of the core, whilst the warrior was hit by all the concentrated energy that had been stored for years.

The Chaos Collar

This is one of the newly found artifacts of the world. The first to find it was in fact an old wizard in the year 345, describing it as "A physical manifestation of all the Chaos Magic in the world". This would mean one of the most powerful artifacts known to the world.

In the war of the worlds, Sonic the Hedgehog and the other Chosen Ones from the future and the present used it in combination with the CHAOS EMERALDS to generate what was thought to be the perfect being, CHAOS.

Chaos controlled all the aspects of magic known, as well as many powerful types of fighting methods.

Using the power given by the collar Sonic wore, they defeated the warriors from the dark side. 

High magic

High magic is the most powerful types of inanimate magic. It doesn't feel emotion, but it does contain some judgement, even though some of its most powerful relics have no power over its owner, such as the TRIFORCE, which cannot feel good from bad.

A few chosen masters only mastered high magic; they could be anybody.

Not a lot is known about high Magic. This is mainly because the monks of the Black Mountains furiously guard the only work about it, and they haven't divulged any information about it. 

Light magic

The name given to the magic the good uses, otherwise known as white magic. Like its counterpart, black magic, the dark cannot use it. That is the universal law. One of the greatest parts of this is the fact that neither the dark nor the light can harm eachother, they can only suggest certain things, such as fear.

One of the main attires of this magic is a magical stone used to spy on the other side, the gravel stone.

Dark magic

Magic used by the other side, the dark. The magic is extremely violent, and most of the time it isn't concentrated. One of the specialties of the Dark is using the magic to posses a living creature. They can then channel there powers through that person. Some of them can be difficult and stubborn to control. Then the Dark might decide to choose someone else, or simply try and convince him of choosing them, promising riches, eternal life, etc…

Wild magic

Uncontrolled energy, or generally created by the planet and nature itself.

Sometimes it can be unleashed when the planet is in great peril. Only three great manifestations of this kind of magic have been recorded or sighted, one of them being the blooming of the millennial rose in Neo-Robotropolis, while the reign of Packbell.

Another occurred when the world was created, which is one event when all the magic types were gathered in one place to create the universe.

Finally, the third and last sighting was in the second great gathering of magic, when the battle of the worlds took place, when the freedom fighters, Chaos and the Chosen Ones from Mobius and the other worlds fought against the ultimate villain, the dark.

Chaos magic

The most powerful magic in the world, flowing freely, full of feelings and emotions, opposite to it's counterpart, High Magic. This is the magic that creates worlds, creates people. It is the kind of magic that created all the other magic.

Long ago, some beliefs go that in the shadow of the magic, the Dark Magic was created, as long as its 'double', Death Magic, more commonly known as Black Magic.

Chaos Magic recognizes good, and dispels Black Magic or simply refuses to serve it.

Black Magic

Also known as Death Magic, this is the complete opposite of the Chaos Magic.

This type of magic only recognizes the Dark, which is the only force capable of bending the magic to its will.

Sometimes the Dark will want to protect a weapon they have created.

Creating a seal on it, not only can they tell the seal to only open to the Dark, they can also precise the type of animal, the year, and the family which is destined to free it.

Sometimes this can go wrong, since a family can be wiped out, but then the Black Magic will decide for itself, which is the worthiest person to break the seal.

This works with all other magic types equally.

Gems of Knowledge

Some of these stones have some of the ancient knowledge of the Old Ones enclosed in them.

Much like magic, the one that was destined to in the founding of their seal can only unlock them.

Some of these knowledge stones happen naturally, and can be used to summon magic or some of the ancient knowledge. Ancient Ones can choose to add some of their knowledge to the stone, thus preserving it.

Sometimes there essence will fusion with the stone, and create even more powerful relics.

Essence

This is something like a ghost, or a soul. The soul disappears, a ghost is a creature that hasn't finished its destiny, or just punished. Essence roams around the planet for a few hundred years.

Finally, the soul returns after a while, merging with a different essence, creating a different person, but with the same face almost, but no knowledge of his/her past life.

One thing interesting about this is that there are beliefs of a chosen one, one who could remember what he was in his past lives.

Siege of the Stars

One of the greatest battles fought between dark gods and the brave fighters of Mobius and many other planets such as Hyrule. This was one of the most incredible acts of bravery and proof of the wonderful bond between all good forces.

When they were barely defeated, the Light summoned the greatest gods of creation, Panos, Gi, Aeris, Nero, and Photias.

All of these heroes fought against the dark gods, Dethl, Pagora, and many others. 

The great spacecraft Omiron fought its last battle there. Later its carcass was rebuilt in the Orion.

Flareos

One of the greatest legends of the ancient world; 

He was one of the great bird monsters that fought in the imprisoning wars of Hyrule.

This great bird was supposed to be the guardian of Strength, of a flaming red color.

Along with his two brothers, Jolteos (Blue), and Vaporeos (Green), he fought bravely until the minions of Ganondorf Dragmire caught him.

Some legends say that in times of need, Flareos will come back from his ashes, much like the Phoenix, even though none knows which one really exists, if not both of them.

His fiery feathers on the top of his head contain a rose made of pure crystal, but burning hot.

One possessing this gem proves his strength and his power of determination.

Jolteos

An ancient bird said to posses some powers related to water.

Appears once every hundred years from the huge geyser of living water Hylia Lake.

Placed upon its neck are the three blue feathers he uses to control the waters.

Whoever plucks the feathers would obtain great powers.

The feathers grow back approximately three hours after having been plucked.

A legend tells of Jolteos defeating a great water serpent a hundred years ago. Since then, Lake Hylia has been safe from the entity that previously inhabited it.

A lot of beliefs are built on the myth of the Jolteos. One of them is said to happen when the moon is totally blocked away from sight. Then, it is said, the Jolteon watches over the world until the moon reappear. The sage bird is generally thought of as the guardian of Wisdom. Possessing the feather of Jolteos demonstrates your Wisdom.

Vaporeos

The third mythical bird. Vaporeos' is generally allied with Courage.

He appeared in the days of the great Goron Wars.

In the final battle when the Dark was about to conquer the Goron city, the warriors were disheveled by their losses. Vaporeos, soaring high in the sky, blocking off the sun gave the, the Courage they needed to defeat the Dark.

The Gorons built a temple for Vaporeos, dedicating many songs and ballads to the magnificent bird. Vaporeos lives somewhere in the heavens, many beliefs go around him.

It is believed he soars high using the rainbow, living on the light of the land.

Vaporeos has been sighted many times, and it is known as a fact that every hundred years a pearl blooms on his tail.

One possessing the pearl will therefore show his Courage.

The Pendant of Balance

One who has collected the three treasures from the three mythical birds JOLTEOS, FLAREOS and VAPOREOS will be capable of forging this pendant.

Legend goes that possessing this artifact holds the key to a part of the mythical TRIFORCE.

The Pendant of balance is said to be the gift from the gods to the founder of the pendant.

Along with the pendant of magic and the pendant of life, legends go that the one possessing all those will bring back the Triforce to the land.

The Wand of Magic

The Wand of Magic is passed on from one generation of Warlords to another.

It possesses the power to use the Magic of the earth.

Many people have seen the wand, but none has actually had the chance to wield its power. 

Some say it is but a myth; others say it is a part of the Triforce itself. The truth is that it has been forged out of shards of the master emerald and power rings a long time ago.

The last sighting of the wand was somewhere in the Mossflower area, along the coast of Salamandastron.

The tunic of Magic

The tunic of Magic has never been sighted, even though some knowledge of it was passed down by the abbey dwellers of Redwall.

It was woven out of the finest silk, embroidered with some of the most powerful runes of magic. It was capable of channeling the power of the air, along with summoning powerful dragons. Along with its twin relics, the WAND OF MAGIC and BELT OF MAGIC, could one create the PENDANT OF MAGIC.

The Belt of Magic

This belt was woven out of pure dragon scales, and is said to posses the power to invoke the magic of the stars, and the unseen powers of the earth.

This is one of the most powerful of the three.

The Pendant of Magic

This is one of the relics necessary to release the Triforce from its resting-place. The one possessing this will be able to conjure up most of the existing magic in the world, but only for a short time. Not much is known about it, only that it has been forged a long time ago in the mountains of Salamandastron.

It is said to be a gift from the people to the holder of the three symbols of Magic.

The Chalice of Life

This is filled with the souls of the people. There is only one Chalice.

It contains the liquid of souls, the lifestream. If one was to drink this, he would be filled with all the knowledge the souls accumulated. A lot of legends circulate on the precise location of the Chalice. A lot of explorers tend to point to the Floating Islands, where many areas are still uncharted, even by the Echidna community living there.

Some of them claim to have visited the core of the Island and still not having discovered the resting-place of the Chalice.

One of the legends going around the Chalice is the one in the times of King Arthur and the town of Mobiem; 

King Arthur was one of the greatest Kings to rule over Mobius. His twelve most valorous Knights went in search for the Holy Grail, said to be sent from the Gods.

A lot of old frescoes show the Knights, drinking from the cup one after the other, and becoming 'Wise beyond human comprehension'.

There is proof undeniable that the Knights did exist, and unlike most warriors, they had a incredible knowledge of Magic, even before setting off on the Quest for the Holy Grail.

The proof edges to some recordings from the gems of knowledge, to the vivid drawings and descriptions of some of the elder Magi living in the kingdom then, describing the knights far more powerful than any wizard at the time.

The Pearl of Life

In the deep seas of Mobius, lays one huge shell. Not only has this shell been sighted, but the treasure it holds has also been examined. The Pearl of Life is born once in a thousand years, and disintegrates the second a new one is created at always the same place, Emerald Deep. Not much is known about the keeper of the pearl, a monster seashell, but it does have some kind of magic power, since it is studded with none other than a shard of the master emerald.

The pearl of life is the second of the objects required to create the pendant of life.

The Pearl of life has been used only once totally in the history of Mobius, and this was one of the darkest times. When the Dark wizards ruled the world, a great warrior appeared, with the pearl fixed upon his sword. Using the magic contained in the pearl, he defeated the evil sorcerers, and sent them and they're cast through the dungeon dimensions.

The Flower of Life

The Flower of life is said to bloom once every year in the great unknown, but no real position has been offered. A lot of people tend to think there isn't simply one birth place for the flower, a glistening rose.

Nothing much is known, but some beliefs go on about the power of its petals, but since none has ever seen it, none can really assess it.

The flower of life is the last object needed to bring the pendant of life to this earth.

The Pendant of Life

This is the last and one of the most powerful signs needed to bring the Triforce back.

It is said to be a present from the Earth to the finder of the pendant.

Some of its powers include the revival of dead people, bringing entire areas back to flourishing state; A lot of scientists plan to use the pendant to revive the great unknown if one day the pendant is assembled. 

Mew

Mew is the rarest of all monsters to dwell the worlds. Not only can he use all the powers of the other monsters, but he can also traverse dimensions. There have been numerous sightings of a small feline creature fluttering through the air, follow by a cluster of stars.

This is to be Mew. Generally thought of as a playful character, Mew doesn't seem to need any nourishment of any sort. Possessing the largest variety of powers, Mew's basic strength possesses all the powers of any other monster. But he has many other powers special only to him, such as psychic and firepowers.

Mew has been sighted in many worlds, namely Hyrule, Mario Land, and Mobius. There are beliefs that Mew is unique and will not breed. Instead, it is nature and the gods that produce him once every birth of a planet.

Mew has a double, built a long time on Cinnabar Island, named Mewtwo. Mewtwo was captured only once, only to escape a few days later, by creating a huge tornado of magnetic and fiery power. Many people were killed after this. Monster hunters throughout the world dream of catching Mew, and would settle for Mewtwo. Mewtwo possesses very close powers to Mew, but they are less powerful, making Mew the unchallenged most powerful Monster around.

Uraxon

A mythical blade said to have been forged a long time ago by the creator of everything alive.

A long time ago it was hidden somewhere in the islands floating in the sky. Some say that emperor Gulag holds it. It was enclosed in one of the most effective magical traps ever to be created.

A crystal dolphin, made with only noble materials, would be placed as the guardian of the treasure. It was missing about 30 areas, teeth, eyes, fin, etc…

The one placing them at the right place at the right time would open the gate. But something else was missing. The placing of the jewels required a pure heart.

Gulag has been searching for the jewels a long time, and finally has found them. If it had not been for a traitor in his group, a corsair who hated the Dark, he might have obtained the blade by now.

The Triforce

The Triforce said to be infused with the essence of the Gods. Only three people in the world have seen it, Kaepora Gaebora, Link of Hyrule, and Princess Zelda.

All of them haven't divulged anything about it.

It is composed of three different parts, said to represent Wisdom, Courage and Force.

On a lot of Hylian shields a red bird sits over the design of the Triforce. Some say that it could be Flareos, but nothing solid has been provided on this side of the story.

A fourth part in the middle of the design seems to be colored in black. It could be the dark side of the Triforce, of a fourth force none knows about yet.

Finally, many powers have been allocated to the Triforce, but one we are sure of is to grant the wish of any one, no matter how evil.

Finally, many powers have been allocated to the Triforce, but one we are sure of is to grant the wish of any one, no matter how evil.

This was one of the main problems when Ganon wished to rule the world of Hyrule, transforming the Golden Land into the Dark World. Not being able to know Ganon was evil, the Triforce made this wish come true.

The Triforce is composed of some kind of material that has been infused with some of the God's Essence (Din, Farore and Nayru.) Even though some of it is capable of thinking, most of the Triforce has no power of thought or decision.

The Lifestone

The Lifestone is said to posses the powers of the land and of life itself. The inhabitants of the Floating Islands have searched it a long time. There have been three sightings of the Lifestone reported, and a few more accounts in the old history books, but no one has really seen it. A lot of beliefs go around it being located on the Northern Hemisphere, even though the trip has never been attempted.


End file.
